brownstone_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rolling Hills
Description and Appearance The plain of karton gradually becomes hilly as players travel east. These hills have short grasses, and some rock out cropping, but mostly just look peaceful, as song birds flit, and swoop around. There is a trail that goes from out of town to the Door step of the library, and if extrapolated runs about 1/2 day north of the henge, and 2 days north of Shrine number 7 The rolling hills and abundance of grass, has lead to many kinds of horses taking up residence amount the hills. Horses,Giant horses, pegasi, even unicorns can be found. It should be noted that note all horses are friendly, or even vegetarian, because nightmares can be seen hunting their brethren History and Background Several forever agos there was a people who lived in the plains. They were a hunter gather people, who raised horses, goats, and sheep. They had 4 primary Gods, Tarn, Tathos, Rakdos, and Bu-shran, diety of truth, lies, choas, and law respectivly. The God of Truth wanted to bless the people of the hills, because of thier great honestly, so he created a library. This great libary was to watch over the people, however one day Rakdos came to see the great monument his brother made, and seeing the magisty of it, cause a change, turning it into the spoky library. Locations of interest The Teleportation rocks The Library's door step Shrines to Tarn Lair of the unicorn Random encounters 1d10 # Something with horses # A more dangerous horse based encounter. # Find a plant # Quaists ambush the party # Something spooky and related to the archive # The party finds the huge footprints of a giant horse # Some bunnies seem to be sneaking up on a butterfly. # They find a shrine to tarn # Items that might be spotted while traveling # agar in a jar(summons gel, not a gelatinous cube) # Wonderous Lattern # Cookware of Wonder # Eye of Minute Seeing # Decanter of Endless Water # Stone of Goodluck Plants # Arkas Grass(Purple wheat) This type of Grass used as Horsefeed, fillies raised on Arkas Grass grow up to have a 70 ft landspeed and +2 Dex & Con, grant a +2 on Handle Animal against them and can be trained in half the normal time 2. Meadow Giant Tenacious garge green-stemmed weed that can spring up over night in temperate grasslands, plains and farmlands. It easily threatens crops, and its powderes stem can be made into an anti-coagulant called White Sanguine, which when added to an injury poison, causes the victim to bleed for 1 point of damage each round for one minute, if it fails a save against the poison. Magical healing or a DC 15 Heal check stops the bleeding. Alchemy DC 20, 100 gp 3. Tyrant's Sword Coarse grass with broad sharp leaves with silver edges that grows to 2 ft in hight. Sporadically found in tundras and temperate plains, it grows slow and doesn't compete well. It cam be made into Frost Lotion, which has the same effect DC and cost as Burn Salve, but for Cold damage. 4. Wishfern 5. Slumber weedDried and powedered leaves of this plant, if inhaled or ingested, can cause a "sleeplike state resembling death" for 8 hours (Fort DC 12 negates). Can be delivered via blowgun, no Heal DC for seeing through fake death given. 500 gp per dose, no craft DC given. 6. Old man's friend Sticky leaf herb that grows to 2 inches in large (up to 10 by 10 ft) beds that acts like catnip for horses. Can be made into a thick grey substance called gash glue, which can stabilize a dying creature. Alchemy DC 20, 40 gp General Methodology This plain of gently rolling hills are relativly peaceful, and are an ideal place for low leel characters to roam around. Keep it easy and keep it light.